Ray/BH11
| aliases = | series = Being Human | image = | gender = Male | notability = Antagonist | occupation = | race = Werewolf | base of operations = Massachusetts | known relatives = Unnamed wife; Unnamed son | status = Deceased | born = | died = 2012 (1st death) 2013 (2nd death) | 1st appearance = "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)" | final appearance = "Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive" | actor = Andreas Apergis }} Ray is a fictional werewolf and a recurring character on the featured on the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human, which is a remake of the 2008 UK series of the same name. Played by actor Andreas Apergis, he first appeared in the season one episode, "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)". He made two appearances in season one, two appearances in season two and three appearances in season three. Biography Ray is a werewolf, who developed lycanthropy via infection. Forced to abandon his wife and son, he lived alone in the woods for quite some time. One night, under the full moon, Ray attacked two campers named Josh Levison and his friend, Stu. Stu was killed, but Josh survived. However, he was now infected with the werewolf curse as well and turned into a creature on the nights of the full moon. Ray kept to himself for almost two years, but eventually tracked Josh down, revealing that he knew he was a werewolf. He offered to show Josh how to manage his condition, never revealing that he was the one who infected him in the first place. Josh began to form a bond with Ray, which caused tension between Josh's vampire friend, Aidan Waite, whom Ray hated. When Josh learned that Ray was the one who infected him, he turned his back on him, abandoning Ray and forcing him to live on his own once again. More than a year later, Josh and his recently-infected werewolf girlfriend Nora Sargeant, discovered that lycanthropy could be cured, if one were to kill the werewolf that first infected them. With the aid of Josh's ghost friend, Sally Malik, who possessed Ray's wife, thus luring him into a trap, they brought him out deep into the woods where Josh planned on killing him. Being Human: It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want ToBeing Human: It's a Shame About Ray Nora Sargeant shot Ray in a non-vital area, and Ray attacked Nora, pinning her against a tree. Josh leaped to defend her and bashed Ray in the head repeatedly with a rock until he was dead. This appears to have worked, as Josh was no longer a werewolf. Fifteen months later, Josh and Nora discovered that they could bring Sally Malik back from the dead through blood magic, but the spell required the heart of a someone that Josh had killed. They dug up Ray's remains and Josh cut out his heart to use in the ritual. Being Human: It's a Shame About Ray Shortly thereafter, the witch responsible for resurrecting Sally, Donna Gilchrist, performed a similar ritual that resurrected Ray. In addition to being a werewolf, Ray was now also a flesh-eating reanimate who was now under Donna's control. Donna sent Ray to kill a psychic named Ilana Myers, who had been helping out Sally and Josh. Being Human: If I Only Had Raw Brain Ray had his final confrontation with Josh at the Miller Avenue Community Kitchen. Though Josh had been cured of his lycanthropy after killing Ray the first time, he had since been re-infected by a purebred named Liam McLean. However, he had not yet undergone his first change. Ray wanted revenge against Josh for killing him and attacked him in wolf form. By sheer luck, Josh managed to scoop up a sharp blade from the kitchen and decapitated Ray, presumably killing him off once and for all. Being Human: Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive Notes & Trivia * * Ray is the second werewolf featured on Being Human. The first is Josh Levinson. * Ray's counterpart in the British version of Being Human is Lee Tully, who was played by actor Dean Lennox Kelly. * Actor Andreas Apergis also appeared in the "Overcooked" episode of 18 to Life, which was directed by Being Human director and producer, Stefan Pleszczynski. Appearances * "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)" * "The End of the World as We Knew It" * "Partial Eclipse of the Heart" * "It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want To" * "It's a Shame About Ray" * "If I Only Had Raw Brain" * "Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive" See also External links * * Ray at the Being Human Wiki References ---- Category:Characters with biographies